


One. Two.

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Idk I'm just depressed today, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Felix Fraldarius was the sole survivor of the Tragedy of Duscur.Or was he?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	One. Two.

One. Two. Training alone in morning dew.

Hacking away was all Felix could do.

A jab to the gut, a stab to the eyes.

Ferocity that took him by surprise.

The dummy that stood before him today

Would face the wrath of Felix's swordplay.

Sweat dripped down to his brows from his forehead.

While his mind swam with visions of the dead.

Even as he struck, slashed, and cut away,

He could never bring back his peaceful days.

The tragedy took the ones he loved most.

His brother had died, leaving but a ghost.

His father had praised his son's hapless path.

His friend lost his warmth and succumbed to wrath. 

All three of them were now lost to the world.

And losing them caused Felix to unfurl.

Surviving was tough, and so in his strife

He wiped off his tears and picked up a knife.

The blade was all he needed by his side.

It filled the gap left by the ones who died. 

The loneliness ached, but he would not give.

Somebody, after all, needed to live.

Three. Four. His muscles were growing sore.

But he'd fight until he could fight no more.

The Tragedy of Duscur killed him too.

Deep in his heart, Felix already knew.

  
  



End file.
